Ruttin Twi'lek
by Iggyboo
Summary: Cannon Harry Potter up to the fight in the tent with Ron. What if the Force/Magick was not happy with Alderaan being destroyed? What if she called on Harry to be that champion?
1. Chapter 1 - Set the Scene

Ruttin Twi'lek

Prolog

'They left, they really left.'

That thought kept going through Harry's mind while standing there in the rain. Ron and Hermione really left him in the forest with a tent, a beaded bag, and a locket horcrux.

It all started with an argument, an argument that was exacerbated by a horcrux.

Ron ran from the tent and Hermione followed. Hermione had grabbed Ron and they both left. They left Harry sitting in the rain with an impossible task and no aid.

'Hermione would never leave him, yet she was gone' was the thought that went through Harry's head over and over again while sitting in the rain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry got up from the mud and went back to the tent and asked out loud "Who will help me now? I can't do this alone!"

~POP~

"The Great Harry Potter Sir needs help?"

With those 5 words, the world of Harry Potter changed in such a drastic way.

Chapter 1

'Gods bless Luna Lovegood.' Harry thought. 'That woman just seems to know when I need to leave, provides an escape, and asks no questions!' as he walked through the ruins of the castle, heading for Gryffindor tower. The fatigue that Harry felt from the weight of his task was overwhelming. Add that to being awake for more than 24 hours, breaking into and out of Gringotts, destroying 3 horcruxes (having to die to get the third one), vanquishing the dark lord, and placating the masses afterwards.

One thought was on his mind, SLEEP!

Harry arrived at the tower and entered his old dorm room to find Dobby waiting there for him.

"Dobby broughts food for Harry."

That single sentence, to those not in the know, showed how the relationship between the two had changed. Gone was the worship, replaced by a brotherhood that only comes to those who have fought and bled together. Gone was the hyper-elf, replaced by a brother in arms whose only goal was to see the other cared for after a horrific battle that had been waged for hours.

"Thank you! I know that I could sleep for days! You brought enough for us both?" Harry asked.

"Of course, let's eat and sleep, let tomorrow take care of itself!" replied Dobby.

Let's eat and sleep, let tomorrow take care of itself.

Their creed, their way of life since meeting in a tent in the forest. It made Harry remember a conversation between the two about house elves and their creed.

"_Why did you remain with the Malfoys when you have the ability to leave?" asked Harry._

"_House elves is beings of magic and body Great Harry Potter Sir. When Dobby was bad Malfoys elf, his magic was bound to the family. Bad Malfoys could order Dobby's death and Dobby's magicks would carry out the order."_

"_You had no say, no option to disobey?" asked Harry._

"_No, Dobby dids not Great Harry Potter Sir. Many many many years ago, elves were in a great war with another species that has been lost in time. They was destoryed by the elves by a ritual with a great cost, the cost of magicks. Since elves were beings of magicks and body, one could not live without the other. _

_The elves that went into that great battle did so with the aid of humans of that time. The elves of that time were beings of knowledge and power and they had shared that with those humans. They brought the knowledge of fire, wind, earth and water. They brought magicks. They brought the knowledge of communities and peaceful existence._

_The humans brought numbers, loyalty, and resolve to see the job done._

_Before the great battle, elves and humans had lived and learned side by side. The humans had different magicks than the elves, but it was a… Dobby not know the work, but they worked along side each other."_

"_Symbiotic? Able to feed each other?" asked Harry._

"_Correct Great Harry Potter Sir! After the battle and the ritual, elves started to fade from existence. This upset the humans and they offered the Bond as a way to remain. The Bond is being hard to explain, especially since elves were a proud race. The original Bond was one of friendship and asked no service of the elves. Many elves were unable to accepts this and their pride manifested itself in one of two ways._

_The first way saw many elves allow themselves to die off instead of accepting the Bond. The other elves decided that if they were to accept this Bond they would repay the humans by being their servants. These elves were not the warriors or elders, but their children and wives. The terms of this time would be like if the family of teachers, healers, and warriors all rejected the Bond and the families of those who were like shop keepers, laborers, and rebels of the warrior and elder families accepted the Bond._

_With the passage of time, the Bond was perverted to what it is today. A slave bond."_

"_Why has this not been brought to the attention of wizards and witches? Why am I now hearing of this from you? Don't you know that I would do anything I could to help you? Why keep this a secret Dobby?" asked Harry._

"_Yous never askeded." Replied a nervous Dobby who started to tremble and tears started to form in his bulbous green eyes… GREEN EYES?!_

"…"

"_Elves are proud, and now its being all we has left." Sobbed Dobby. "When Dobby comes to the Great Harry Potter Sir before his second year when bad Malfoys be wishing harm upon Hoggywarts and Great Harry Potter Sir Dobby is seeing his chance to do more than be a slave sir. Dobby could be like the Warrior Elves of Old, Dobby could save someone who had so much taken from him, who had sacrificed so much to save or educate others, Dobby could save the Great Harry Potter Sir!"_

_Silence reigned in the tent for at least 10 minutes before another word was spoken. Then Harry stood up, Dobby followed and Harry fell to his knees in front of Dobby and Dobby was soon engulfed in a hug that would have rivaled Hermione's infamous rib-crusher!_

_After a minute, the two separated Harry asked "Could we have that type of Bond? The Bond? The original one?"_

"_We already have it. The Bond was formed when the Great Harry Potter Sir freed Dobby from bad Malfoys! The Great Harry Potter Sir formed the bond when his only request of Dobby was to promise, not swear, to try and not save the Great Harry Potter Sir's life again. _

_When Dobby left the Great Harry Potter Sir that day he went to sleep and had a dream. The dream was of Magicks and she told Dobby of the Bond and that Dobby would be needed on this day to come to the Great Harry Potter Sir and do as the elves of old. Dobby was to teach the Great Harry Potter Sir of the bond and to fight by his side._

_Dobby will keep his promise to the Great Harry Potter Sir and will not try to save his life, Dobby will fight for his life alongside the Great Harry Potter Sir! Dobby has the sign of the Bond in his eyes. Dobby has Magicks without a bond like with the bad Malfoys. Dobby, Dobby is still alive without while Winky, Winky passed away months ago."_

"_I am sorry Dobby, was she special to you?" queried Harry._

"_Winky was a good friend to Dobby and Dobby wished for more, but it was not to be. The loss of the bond really harmed Winky and it is possibly true that she would never be able to accepts another, that is why she drank and drank herselfs to her end. Winky did not accept the breaking of the bond, and would not be able to bond another." replied Dobby._

"_So my friend, what do we do now?"_

"_Let's eat and sleep, let tomorrow take care of itself." Dobby said._

Let's eat and sleep, let tomorrow take care of itself.

"Well, that was filling my friend, where will you sleep?" asked Harry.

"I'll take this bed and you take that one. See you in the morning Harry."

With that, Harry laid down on the bed, rest his head on the pillow, close his eyes, and let sweet oblivion claim him.

Three hours later saw Harry twisting and turning in his bed, in the arms of a nightmare when he went completely still…

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_The green light hit him in the chest and everything went white. There was no King's Crossing Station, no Dumbledore, no malformed baby beneath a bench._

_He was clothed…_

_He could breathe…_

_He pinched his arm…_

_**PAIN!**_

_This was no dream, this was no memory, was this real? There were no features, no floor, no walls. He was not floating, but he was not standing. It was like he was in suspended animation…_

"_YOU ARE HARRY JAMES POTTER?" a booming female voice asked._

"_Yes."_

_A shape began to form in front of Harry. A human female shape._

"_GREETINGS HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM MAGICK AND I HAVE A REQUEST OF YOU."_

"_You do?"_

"_YES, I WOULD LIKE YOUR ASSISTANCE IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY FROM HERE IN A TIME LONG AGO."_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Offer

Chapter 2 – The offer part 1

"_Wh… What? How? Who? WHAT?"_

"_I HAVE A REQUEST OF YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER. I ASK THAT YOU BECOME MY CHAMPION, MY CHOSEN."_

_Why is it that I can not just live? Is it my purpose to fight, but not live? To war with no peace? I was willing to walk to my death so others could live and now that I have finished that fucking thing and that fucking prophesy something wants me to do more of the same? Dumbledore really did the job right, I guess that I am just a weapon._

"_NO, YOU ARE NOT A WEAPON. A WEAPON CAN NOT DECIDE WHAT THEY WANT TO DO. A WEAPON HAS NO FREE WILL. I ASK THAT YOU LISTEN TO ME AND DECIDE IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MY OFFER."_

"_If I am to make a decision, I need more than a proclamation that you are what you say you are. Who are you? I can tell that you must be some powerful being. While I have woken with pain from dreams, I have never felt pain while dreaming. This is all your doing?"_

"_YES. I HAVE NOT LIVED LIKE YOU HAVE, I HAVE NO NAME. NAMES, LIKE ACTIONS, HAVE A POWER ALL THEIR OWN, THEREFORE I HAVE NEVER HAD A NAME AS YOU KNOW IT. THIS 'DREAM' AS YOU CALL IT IS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN SPEAK TO EACH OTHER. BY USING YOUR FULL NAME I AM ABLE TO ESTABLISH A LINK THROUGH WHICH WE CAN CONVERSE. THAT IS THE POWER OF A NAME._

_AS FOR WHAT I AM, I AM MAGICK AS IT IS KNOWN IN YOUR WORLD. MAGICK IS EVERYWHERE. MAGICK IS IN THE WATER YOU DRINK, THE FOOD YOU EAT, THE AIR YOU BREATHE, AND IN THE CASE OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS, THE BLOOD THAT FLOWS THROUGH YOUR VEINS._

"_So the purebloods were right? Blood tells? If that is so, then how do you explain my mother? Hermione?"_

"_I MANIFEST, I WILL TELL YOU A SECRET THAT YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO MENTION TO OTHERS. THIS WILL BE LOCKED IN YOUR MIND SO THE KNOWLEDGE IS THERE, BUT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SPEAK OF IT. DO YOU ACCEPT?"_

"_Do you mean that you want an unbreakable vow? And why am I not pissed off right now?"_

"_NO HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL NOT NEED AN UNBREAKABLE VOW, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE UNABLE TO SPEAK OF IT. AS FOR 'PISSED OFF' YOU ARE IN A DREAM, AND DREAMS, UNLIKE THOSE VISIONS WITH TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, DO NOT HAVE EMOTIONS, DO NOT HAVE PAIN. NIGHTMARES ARE ANOTHER STORY, THEY ARE MANIFISTATIONS OF AN OVERLOADED MIND THAT THE DREAMS ARE UNABLE TO EASE. THAT IS WHY YOU WAKE WITH FEAR, HAPPINESS, AND OTHER EMOTIONS. DREAMS ARE NOT REMEMBERED, NIGHTMARES ARE._

_ACCORDING TO YOUR LANGUAGE, THE TERM NIGHTMARE IS A MISNOMER. A NIGHTMARE CAN BE A MONSTER CHASING YOU AND IT CAN ALSO BE THE SWEET CHASE OF A SNITCH IN A CLOSE GAME THAT YOU CAUGHT._

_Harry noticed that her form seemed to be more defined, more real. She seemed to start to grin…_

_HOWEVER, A WET DREAM IS THE MANIFESTATION OF THE MIND AND BODY AND LEAVES EVIDENCE AT THE END."_

'_Blushing? I have killed, been killed, returned to life, and I still blush?' thought Harry, "OK, I understand that what is said here is a secret and will not tell others."_

"_THERE IS ONLY ONE SECRET THAT CAN NOT BE TOLD. THAT SECRET IS THAT EVERY HUMAN IS BORN WITH THE ABILITY TO BE ANYTHING."_

"_That is no secret. Every mother says that to their child." Said an exasperated Harry._

"_YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, I SHALL EXPLAIN. YOU, HARRY JAMES POTTER, BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN NOT BE A METAMORPHMAGUS CORRECT? BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE THAT, YOU CAN NOT. _

_HUMANS (OR MUGGLES AS YOU CALL THEM) ARE TOLD, AT A YOUNG AGE, THAT MAGIC IS IMPOSSIBLE AND THAT BELIEF IS INGRAINED INTO THEIR BEHAVIOR. WIZARDS AND WITCHES TELL THEIR CHILDREN THAT MAGIC IS REAL. THE DEPTH OF BELIEF WILL MANIFEST IN MAGICKS IN THE CHILD._

_PARCELTONGUE IS A MAGICAL LANGUAGE. IN ORDER TO SPEAK WITH A SERPENTINE CREATURE, MAGICKS MUST ALTER THE VIBRATIONS IN YOUR TONGUE, DEADEN THE LIPS OF YOUR MOUTH SO THAT THEY WILL NOT VIBRATE AND CANCEL OUT THE VIBRATIONS OF THE TONGUE, AND IT ALSO ALTERS THE ACOUSTICS WITHIN YOUR MOUTH SO THAT THE LANGUAGE IS PROPERLY EXPRESSED._

_YOU DETEST THIS ABILITY BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE IT CAME FROM THE SOUL SHARD IN YOUR HEAD, BUT WATCH AND LEARN HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU SPOKE IT BEFORE THE ZOO…_

Harry was still in the white space when it faded into a room that looked familiar, it couldn't be, was he at Godrics Hollow? There were three people in the room. NO, IT COULDN'T BE!

There was his mother and father with a baby that looked to be two years old, but they had died when he was just 18 months old.

"NO, THIS IS YOUR FAMILY ON OCTOBER 10TH 1981. WATCH AND SEE WHAT YOU DID ON THIS DAY AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR FATHER HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT ALL. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU REMEMBER THIS."

Ok, watch and learn, I can do that.

The child was zooming around the room on a toy broom and the cat was scrambling for higher ground!

ZOOM!

The child just flew through Harry giggling all the way.

BONK

WHIZZ

A vase was knocked off the end table when little Harry smacked into an end table with his broom. A small snake was tossed from the vase. The snake was dark brown with a red belly and black eyes. It was about 8 inches long and started to hiss…

"_Who disturbs my rest? Who removed me from the container?" _asked the snake.

"_I sorry!" _ hissed little Harry.

Lily jumped to her feet with a scream of fright. James mouth dropped in shock. Harry could speak with snakes? James picked up his son only to have him snatched from his arms by a scared Lily. "What is going on James? Get rid of that snake!"

"Be cawefull dawady, nake is uptet." Harry said to his dad "Nake says he tired and cr.. crrra…"

"Cranky? Harry could you tell the snake that I would not harm him?" James asked.

Harry looked to the snake and said _"Daddy good, no harm him. Mommy good too."_

"Harry, please tell him that I will pick him up and carry him outside."

Harry looked to the snake again and said _"Daddy take you outside OK?"_

"Yes Speaker"

"Dawady, nake say it OK to take ouside." And with that James picked up the snake and took it to the rear door and let it out. Lily started to tremble and sat down on the couch clutching Harry to her chest. After a moment James returned to the room. "What are we going to do James? Harry will be reviled for this ability! Is there any way to block this ability? I will not have him hated for something that he can not control! I WILL NOT HAVE IT JAMES!"

"Easy Lils, easy." James cast a sleeping spell on his son and created a bassinet and placed Harry in it and then placed a silencing spell around the bassinet. "Now Lils, we can't place a block of any type on Harry. Just because he can speak with snakes does not make him evil and if others chose to believe that, then they are wrong. They will miss out on our special boy.

And he is special, you can see it. He is only 15 months old and has been flying around this house for 2 months now terrorizing the cat. He looks, walks and talks like a 2 year old. And his magic is so strong that he was able to turn Prongs blue last week, for Merlin's sake!

And my mother always said that magic was a gift that should never be hindered. When I was 5 years old I was fascinated with stags and loved the antlers. I loved them so much that I grew a pair myself. One moment I was staring at the trophy head above my father's desk in his study and the next I had an identical rack just like the trophy.

Next week, another antler head, three days later, another. My mother sat me down and said that I needed to learn to not want a set of antlers or I may just get stuck with them. She said that magic was a gift and that when you believe in yourself enough, magic will manifest that belief. She would not place a block on me and I would not want one on Harry. We can tell him to hid this ability, but we should never hinder his magic."

"OK James, but no visitors until we can be sure that he will not reveal this ability." replied Lily.

Godrics Hollow started to fade into white and Harry was in the white space again, she was still in front of him, he still could not make out her features and it puzzled him.

"_YOU CAN NOT MAKE OUT MY FEATURES BECAUSE I HAVE NO FEATURES. I APPEAR TO YOU AS A HUMAN BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU RELATE TO. I HAVE GIVEN YOU MUCH TO CONSIDER WITHOUT EVEN MAKING MY OFFER. I HAVE NO COPORAL FORM AND DIRECT ACTION IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO ACHIEVE._

_THERE IS A WORLD CALLED ALDERAAN THAT WILL BE DESTROYED AND WITH IT A TRILLION LIVES. IT WILL BE DESTROYED BY A SPACE SHIP THE SIZE OF THE MOON. I CAN GIVE YOU TIME TO TRAIN FOR THIS, BUT I NEED YOU AS A CHAMPION TO PREVENT THIS TRAGEDY._

_She held out her hand, palm up, and a small bud appeared there. Slowly, right before his eyes the bud grew and then expanded into a white lily flower. The most beautiful lily he had ever seen. She placed the flower in his right hand._

_WHEN YOU WAKE, THE FLOWER WILL BE THERE. THINK ON OUR CONVERSATION AND MY OFFER. TALK WITH DOBBY AS HE ALSO DREAMED OF ME. WE SHALL SPEAK AGAIN WHEN YOU DREAM._

Harry continued to sleep through the night, but he did not dream, he did not have a nightmare, he just slept with a beautiful white lily in his right hand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trip

Chapter 3

**10 years later…**

Harry was standing in front of the one thing on this planet that he hated more than anything else, the 'veil of death' in the British Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. HE was with an eclectic group of 5. Dobby was there of course with his mate Sally. Then there were the two phoenixes, Prometheus and his mate Polaris who liked to be call Pro and Pol respectively. They were just waiting on the veil to change as she said that it would. It was supposed to change from the misty water like substance into a wall of water.

Sally had joined Harry and Dobby about a year after the war ended. They had traveled to the US to learn about ritual magic. The person that they were to learn from was an ancient Native American who was known as Two Doves and when asked how old he was, he would state that he could remember when his father would leave the teepee to go on a buffalo hunt.

Two Doves looked upon Harry and Dobby when they had been introduced and agreed to train Harry on the spot. This was a shocking development for the rest of his people as he had not taken a student in many years. When asked why he would agree to train someone from the outside his only response was "He has a destiny and will need all that I can teach him." And teach him he did, for the next 18 months. Harry learned not only the benefits of rituals, but the cost of them as well. The language of Aztec Runes that pre-dated the runes taught in Hogwarts and how to use those runes.

What really surprised him was the fact that a majority of the rituals that he studied could not be applied to the human body. There were rituals that could enrich soil to aid in crop growth, rituals to consecrate a burial ground or repair earth that had been cursed, and so many more. The only ritual that he personally performed was one for his eyesight. Who knew if they had optometrists in his new galaxy?

While Harry was studying with Two Doves, Dobby went to wherever the elves went. He would occasionally check in with Harry, but for the most part, he would leave Harry to his studies. About 1 month before they were set to depart for the south of France to train with the veela colony in the healing arts, Dobby arrived with Sally and said that she was going with them as they had become each other's mate. After 2 months, it seemed like Sally had been with Harry for years. She seemed to just plug right in to their group as if she had been there all along.

It also helped that she had calmed Dobby right down. Mostly.

Prometheus was a smart alec, for a bird anyway. He came into Harry's life after spending 2 years in the veela colony. Harry and a group of veela (never call it a flock, bird humor was not welcome here as he had found out shortly after arriving and calling the ladies he was studying with his veela chicks) had left the island that the colony was located on for the amazon rain forest to collect some esoteric potion samples. While in the jungle they had happened on a flock of phoenix and a blue one had landed on his shoulder.

Harry had just stroked the bird where fawkes seemed to like his feathers stroked while the others in the group attempted to coax some tears from the other phoenixes. When the time to leave came, the blue bird did not want to leave Harry, but was talked into it. That night, while in his tent, he was woken from his sleep by a flash of fire and there was the blue phoenix! Not sensing any danger (who would?) Harry just lay back and tried to sleep, but the bird would not have any of that! He started to sing as he flew in a circle that looked kinda familiar to Harry.

'OH MERLIN! That birds doing a ritual of bonding with me!'

The ritual of bonding was something that Harry never thought he would see. The ritual was one that was not initiated by man. This would allow him to sense where and how Prometheus was at all times, and gave Pro the same relation to Harry. It would also give them a form of communication that was based on emotions and for some reason he just knew that the phoenix's name was Prometheus and that he would answer to 'Pro'. The ritual's cost was minimal, just exhaustion, and would knock them both out for 12 hours.

As they were leaving the rain forest, Polaris made her displeasure known to Pro. It was an epic smack down of feathers, screams, and a couple of small fires that were handled by Harry and the veela. Pol did not bond to Harry, but was along for the ride it seemed.

Now they were standing in front of the item that Harry hated most, waiting for the signal and there it was. The water like mist had become a solid wall of water.

"Alright everyone, you must be in contact with my skin and remember to not let go. Dobby, you take my right leg below the shorts. Sally you have the left leg. Pro and Pol, I will be holding each of you under my arms. This trip will seem like it is forever, but don't let go or panic because who knows what will happen if we lose contact with each other OK?" asked Harry.

"I's won'ts let go Mr. Harry" said Sally.

"Me neither." replied Dobby.

Two trills and a burst of confidence from his bond to Pro and Harry stepped into the water wall.

**Felucia – 2 days before order 66 is executed**

Deep in the mountain west of the army led by Aayla Secura there is a lone cave that is quite large. If it were to be measured, it had a hundred-foot ceiling and was at least 200 feet deep and about 50 feet wide. While not the cleanest place in the world, there were no bones or animal droppings. The mouth of the cave was quite small considering the size of the cave. It was just an human mouth like shape that was about 10 feet high and 24 feet wide at the base.

The back wall of the cave started to change. The rock wall started to blister and bubble as it changed from a solid to a liquid. Where there was once a wall of rock there was now a wall of water.

A strange group of 1 human, 2 elves, and 2 blue phoenixes emerged from the wall of water and fell to the floor. The elves were 3' 5" tall each. They had bulbous blue eyes and large pointed ears. They were both dressed in togas. The 2 phoenixes were blue in color and about the size of football, but one was slightly larger than the other if you were to look close. The human was 5' 10" tall and had black hair that looked like it had been in a tornado. He had brilliant green eyes that resembled emeralds in color and was wearing black clothing that seemed to shimmer in the light that came from the wall of water and then the water disappeared leaving a rock wall behind and plunging the cave into darkness.

The man got up on all fours and promptly started to dry heave. The elves repeated this action while the phoenixes wobbled to an upright position. It took them a couple of minutes to orient themselves.

"Do you feel that Dobby? Do you feel it?"

"Yes Harry, it is like I just drank a couple of butter beers. She was not kidding when she said that the magic was literally in the air! Oh My Gods! It is sooo energizing! Dobby feels like he could lift Hoggywarts!" replied Dobby.

"This will take some time to get used to it all. Hehehe we didn't die! Will she be as blue as we were shown? Will she be jealous of my hair versus her … her Lekku? They have to be heavy!" babbled Harry "The rest of her body was HOT!"

"Youse be sitting down Mr. Harry! Youse too Dobby! Relax and breath now! Gets control of youselfs!" demanded Sally.

It took Harry another 10 minutes to find his center. It's time to see if she will come. Will I be able to calm her? Will she listen? Would I? Everything is based on her acceptance of me and a fantastic, unbelievable story.

Then he heard a sound outside the cave. Is that someone approaching? Drawing his wand he signaled to Dobby to watch the opening of the cave.

2 Hours Earlier at the Base Camp in Jedi Knight Aayla Secura's quarters.

Aayla awoke with a start and looked at her right hand.

There was a beautiful white lily in her hand.

It was real. She had to get to the cave west of the camp. Alone.

Hopping from the camp bed she quickly dressed in her uniform. After dressing she cloaked herself in the force and quickly made her way pass the troops that were in the camp and made her way to the forest. This would be a dangerous trip at night, and a cold one as well. 20 klicks in an hour and a half? Time to run.

And run she did, letting the force guide her. With a force-jump she was soon on top of the flower trees and running from one to the next.

She reached the cave and saw something that she had never seen before. The back wall just turned into water and then 2 birds and three beings came out of the water! She knew that they would need some time to center themselves, but what would she give to be able to understand them right now!

Moving to get a better view, she kicked a pebble down the mouth of the cave.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Conversations

Chapter 4 – Conversations

"It is that ruttin twi'lek Harry! She is here!" exclaimed Dobby.

"THAT is RUTIAN twi'lek!" shouted a female voice from the cave's mouth.

"Told you that it would works Harry! Peoples will always get cranky when you mess up their names. They will even announce themselfs when they still have cover!"

With that, a blue female that was the same height as Harry, wearing what looked to Harry like a battle bikini and a helmet that was not all there. She also had something wrapped around her Lekku that was made of the same material as the 'battle bikini'. It was an intimating and, quite honestly, a sexy sight.

"There is no need to hide in darkness Harry James Potter, I can feel that you are here." stated Aayla Secura.

"Oh! Forgot about that." Harry then suppressed his aura and brought his occlumancy up. He also lit the cave with several blue bell flames. These actions had an effect on Aayla as she was no longer able to sense Harry through the force. She could still see him there, but there was no sense of his emotions and no presence in the force!

"What did you just do? I can see that you are there, but I can no longer sense you…"

"I am using my occlumancy to close my mind and at the same time I am suppressing my aura so that no one else can sense me like you just did." stated Harry. "I then created the flames to light the cave so that we could have a chat."

"Now for seats, allow me." With that, Harry created 2 perches, 4 seats, and a table in the middle with a flick of his wand.

Aayla was stunned. She felt the burst of energy in the force and then there was a place to sit where there was nothing before! And that feeling from Harry was overwhelming. His presence in the force was stronger than Skywalker! And the way he manifested this power was on a scale that she had never seen before, never read about, or even heard about!

As she sat in the chair the other 5 took their seats/perches and Harry then lifted a large chain from his neck that had four rectangle objects hanging from it. He removed one of the objects and placed it on the floor. He tapped the top of the object and it expanded into a large trunk. "Sally, will you prepare us something to eat and drink please?"

"Certainly Master Harry! Tea and biscuits?" asked Sally.

"Please" replied Harry as he turned to Aayla "do not be alarmed, Sally will be entering the trunk to retrieve our snack. Where I come from, they are able to create these trunks that are expanded on the inside. I created the one that she will be entering and it contains a small flat. Three bedrooms, bath, kitchen, dining area, and a sitting area. Not a very large area, but it will do in a pinch."

"How? How is all this possible? I have never seen anything like those trunks, there is nothing in the Jedi archives about this technology…" Aayla stated.

"Technology? No, it is magic applied through runes and spells to create what could best be described as a pocket dimension. If I had the time and tools, I could create a mansion inside one of these trunks." said Harry. "From what I have learned, through information provided to me by Magick, about one hundred thousand years ago, beings that you now refer to as a celestials first came to this galaxy. They wielded magic the same way that I do now. Over time, that knowledge was lost to evolution. As the beings in this galaxy grew and learned to travel to the stars, it was slowly found again, but this time it was not magic as I wield it, but the force as you use it. Instead of accidental magic being located, you now test the blood for something called Midiclorians. Instead of a structured environment where a child will be matched with a wand that responds to their core, learn how to use that wand, and also learn other aspects of magic, you train the child to harness the external energies through will power. You train the child to be physically fit and use that energy to increase their ability to run, jump, and feel others actions just before they occur. If we were to become one person, my magic and your training as a Jedi, what we know could be compared to a drop of water in the lake. There is so much about this power that we do not know, that it boggles the mind."

"Would you like to try some food from my world?" asked Harry.

"Thank you, I would." Said Aayla.

"Wonderful, Sally, would you serve everyone please?" asked Harry.

"Certainly Master Harry!" said Sally.

"Is she your padawan? Is that why she calls you master?" asked Aayla

"No, she is not my padawan. She calls me master because she and Dobby are house elves. On my world they form a symbiotic relationship with wizards through a bond. That bond was perverted over time and what was once a bond of equals was changed into one of subservience on the elf's part. All her life she has refered to wizards as 'master'. Dobby did as well, but about 10 ½ years ago he came to assist me in a time of great need and our relationship changed into one of equals. I would trust them with my life, but I would only ask Dobby to accompany me in battle as Sally is not suited for it. She believes that her purpose here is to serve the 6 of us, and part of that is to call us master. I have tried to get her to call me Harry, but it is like trying to catch smoke in your hands." explained Harry.

"She would serve me?" asked Aayla.

"If yous is needing Sally, just call my name and I's be coming Mistress Ayla." stated Sally.

"If you do have need of her, just make sure that there is no one around when you call her. We would not want to give away the advantage of having a house elf to a potential enemy." said Harry. "Now, do you know why I am here?"

"Well, not really. I was dreaming about something in my past that was one of the most terrifying things that I have lived through when a voice called out, in my home language no less, You are Aaylas'ecura? And when I said that I was, some female twi'lek, whose features I could not make out, appeared before me in a white room.

She told me of a traveler that would appear in this cave on this night. She called him her champion and that he had a mission to save a world that would be completely eradicated from existence 18 years from now. That the destruction of this planet would start a cycle not seen since the Sith wars.

Those that believe that they are light will battle those that believe that they are dark. Like the changes between day and night, each side would win for a short time before the battle began anew. These wars will bring about the destruction of the galaxy."

"You have met the being that identified herself to me as Magick. Here she goes by the name of Force and she is what surrounds us." stated Harry. "She came to me in a dream that was very similar to yours. She stated that I was needed to stop a planet called Alderaan from being destroyed. She also stated that you would help guide me in this new world that I find myself in. The weapon to destroy Alderaan is a space station the size of a small moon.

That weapon is already fully planned out and in the initial stage of construction. It has the ability to destroy worlds and is the trigger to this cyclic war that you spoke of. There is something called 'Order 66' that will be executed in 2 days time and with it nearly every Jedi in the galaxy will perish. You are one of the Jedi who perish when this action is taken. I will need you to stop the cyclical war from occurring."

"By the force, what can we do? Can we avert this from happening?" asked a nervous Aayla.

"Well, I have a plan to ensure your survival, but since order 66 will have the clone troops turn on the Jedi while in battle, I am at a loss as to how to assist them. I need you to help come up with a plan to save as much of the Jedi order as we can. Right now, less than 1/3 of the Jedi council is at the temple on Coruscant. The entire order has been pushed to the limit to ensure that when order 66 is given, the order will be almost completely wiped out. Any plan that we come up with will require either the Jedi going into hiding or turning the populous of the galaxy against the Emperor by exposing his actions for what they are. This is your galaxy and you would know best on what we can accomplish.

"Like I said, I have a plan to save you, but it is risky and will require you to play a small part. What I planned to do is to shadow your troops tomorrow. I will flare my aura for you to sense and draw you away from your troops. Dobby and I will be waiting for you to come to our area and we will quietly ambush anyone who follows you. I will need one of the troops that follow you to be taken alive. Dobby will be tasked to capture one of them and we will feed that trooper a potion called polyjuice. That potion will alter the trooper to look just like you. Once the transformation is complete, he will be killed, locking him in your form. We will have to make the death look like one of the planets predators got the best of you. We then will leave the trooper with a broken light saber that I will transfigure from a rock. This will ensure that they will believe you are dead."

"Your plan is well thought out, but unbelievable. How could Dobby capture one of the troops?" asked an incredulous Aayla.

"Do your troops make patrols at night? Do you know the patrol pattern? If so, give a description and location to Dobby and he will return with one of the troopers." replied Harry.

"The camp is 20 klicks to the east of here and there will be troopers standing guard around the perimeter of the camp. They will be wearing white armor and white helmets." stated Aayla.

"Alright," said Harry as he got up from his seat and made his way to the two perches and started to talk to the two phoenixes "Pro, would you be so kind as to go and scout the area, note the troopers movements and come back here? Pol, will you go with him to give him some protection?" Getting a positive response from the birds, they disappeared in a flash of fire that caused Aayla to cry out.

"While they are out scouting, any ideas on how to save the rest of the order?" asked Harry.

POP

"Youse will do!"

POP

STUPIFY!

"Alright, we will need to get him out of his uniform and I will need a strand of hair or a finger nail from you Aayla. Once we feed him this potion, he will change into you and will stay that way for an hour. We will test it out now, and save the rest for when we execute the plan. Once you get back to your camp, initiate your plan and we will pull you out tomorrow. If you can get a way for us to communicate off world, do so." stated Harry as he pulled a cloak that seemed to be like silvery water from the trunk that contained those 'biscuits'. "Use this cloak to cover yourself and no one will see you."

They tested the polyjuice on the trooper and it was successful. It also frightened Aayla to see herself on the ground like that. "Huh, uh… Maybe you should cover him Dobby" stated a blushing Harry. He had forgotten that outside of the armor, the trooper only wore boxers. That fact was driven home when he saw a topless Aayla laying on the cave floor.

The trek back to camp for Aayla was quiet and left her to her thoughts.

He can deliver. He uses the force in ways that I have never seen before. That polyjuice potion, if it can be reproduced, would greatly aid the Jedi, not to mention those pocket dimensions. He is powerful and the force said that he was her champion, but what about the prophesy? If he is the champion, what does that mean to the chosen one? With all the knowledge that he has, why does he need me? He knows how this war ends, who instigated the war, where this space station that can destroy worlds is being built, and when it will be used to destroy Alderaan.

I walked into that cave expecting the second coming of a Jedi master, and I got a man, 2 elves, and 2 fire birds that could do things that I never thought possible. And that cloak he gave me, it completely masks the wearer from all detection except touch.

So why me? I have never followed the code as strictly as the others in the order. In fact, I tend to follow my emotions. Could that be why? He had a plan to save me, but not the others. What makes me so special? The biggest question here is can we do it?

There is the camp, time to try out the cloak.

_AN: A big thank you to the author plums. The polyjuice & flaring aura idea came from their story Last Second Savior and was used with permission. _


	5. Chapter 5 - How to Fake Death

Chapter 5 – How to Fake Death

When she woke from a fitful night of sleep, her mind went into over-drive with all the thoughts from last night. Harry presented a unique opportunity and also the worst news that could be delivered. The Jedi order was to be destroyed in a little more than a day.

If Harry had not arrived, she would be dead by that time.

She never questioned the dream/vision. The force had spoken to her and with that conversation, it was like a veil had lifted. She could now sense the danger that she was in, that all the Jedi were in. That danger was centered to the planet Coruscant. She could not identify the Sith Lord that was behind it all, but his presence was undeniable. He was even present in the clone troops, but in a way that she had never encountered before. The only way that she could describe it would be like a program line in a droid's operating system, but organic instead of programming. There was no doubt, now that she had learned of 'Order 66', that the clones were there, but not to aid the Jedi, to eradicate them when the order was given.

The scope of the deception was immense. The clones had seemed like the answer to all the troubles that were facing the Republic, but the reality of the situation was that they were, what did Harry call it? They were a Trojan Horse on an immense scale.

The order was also part to blame in all this. They had invested their hopes in a single man to bring balance and then did not back up their claims. Instead of fully backing Skywalker and providing all the training that would assist him in his destiny, they had rejected him initially. Qui Gon Jinn had believed him to be the prophesized one and had tasked his padawan with teaching Skywalker.

Obi Wan Kenobi was an honorable Jedi who was dedicated to the order, but like all padawans, he was even more dedicated to Qui Gon. A deathbed request from a master to his padawan saw the Jedi council grudgingly approve of Skywalker's training, but without their full backing it was doomed to failure.

It seemed to be ironic that Harry was there to aid them. She thought back to a conversation about all this last night…

"So why were you chosen to be the Force's Champion Harry?" asked Aayla.

"_I have experience being under the aegis of a prophecy. About a year before I was born, there was a prophecy made about me and the dark lord that was terrorizing my world. It basically said that I was the one to bring an end to the dark lord._

_The similarities between me and Skywalker are so similar that it is kinda scary! I was treated like a slave from when I was a year old until I was 11. The people in charge did not provide me with all the training that I would need to complete that prophecy. When things were at an all time low, When I was ready to just lay down and die, Dobby came to me and taught me that when you look outside of the box, everything can become clearer. _

_I was 'chosen' as her 'champion' because I did not quit. I was all alone, save Dobby, with everyone hunting for me. I had a few resources and some knowledge. I fought and won, that is why I was chosen. The question that should be asked, is why you?" replied Harry._

"_Since you know all, why was I chosen? What makes me the one to be your guide in this galaxy? I have never even had a padawan to teach in the ways of the force." responded Aayla. "I have come so close to being banished from the order on several occasions. I have flouted their rule on personal relationships. I almost fell to the dark side. I am just a warrior that has never been trusted to pass on what I have learned."_

"_Well, that is your answer right there. Who better than someone who does not blindly follow their leaders? You have the skills, the knowledge, and the desire to teach another what you have learned. I also sense that you question everything that has come before you. If you did not question it all, you would have never come so close to being banished from the order." answered Harry._

"_If the order is as flawed as you believe, why try to save it? Why should we try to save an institution that you seem to have problems with? You object to how they have handled Skywalker, so why save them?" Aayla asked, "With your knowledge and connection to the Force, why am I even needed, let alone the order?"_

"_The knowledge that I have is about certain people, like yourself, who can provide aid in the war that is about to really get kicked into motion. I know the time line as it was before I arrived. I know who we are fighting, but in order to fight them I will need allies." responded Harry. "The order may be flawed, but then again everything is. I may sound all-powerful and all knowing, but hindsight only makes it seem like that. If my mission is to be successful, I need the order and all that it can offer. The order does not deserve eradication and I will not stand by and watch it fall if we can do something about it."_

It was time to do something about it. Aayla stepped out of her quarters making sure that she had that wonderful cloak with her. She needed to get to Barriss before she went on patrol. Her part of the plan depended on Barriss trusting her.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

*In the cave after Aayla left*

Harry turned to Dobby and Sally and said "We need to expand the interior of this cave. It will need to hold three ships. We can set up the tents over on the right. According to Aayla there is another Jedi on this planet and she will need a place to sleep after today. Dobby, we will need another one of these 'clones' to take the place of the other Jedi. While you get him, I will expand the cave."

With that Dobby left and Harry got to work on the cave.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Barriss, I need to talk to you. Let's take a walk." Aayla said.

The 2 Jedi left the compound and Aayla informed Barriss of what she had been through in the last day. To say that Barriss was skeptical would be an understatement.

"You want me to walk away from my troops, fake my death, and trust in someone that you found in a cave. You want me to abandon everything that I have held above all others?" Barriss demanded.

"I am not asking you to give up anything. I am asking you to believe in Harry and me. I am asking you to believe that we can do so much more than be slaughtered by our own troops. Search the Force and you will see that I am right. I have to go steal a Larty and our fighters, stay here and meditate on it. I will call for a protector for you so that you will not be disturbed. POLARIS!"

Barriss could not believe her eyes as a blue bird just flamed in front of her fellow Jedi. "Pol, I have to go get the ships and Barriss here needs to meditate on whether she will join us or not. Could you watch over her while she does this?" and the bird nodded yes shocking Barriss even further. "Meditate, find the path you should follow and Pol will ensure that you are not disturbed. I will return in an hour."

With that Aayla left Barriss and made her way to the flight line under Harry's cloak. If this worked out, even that little thought in the back of her mind would be gone. All she needed to do was to call Dobby once she had reached her fighter and if everything went according to the plan, her view of the power of the Force would change forever.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

It took the rest of the night to expand the cave to the size needed, and Harry had created the portkeys to transport the ships that they were taking. He had set up two of the tents that he had in the northwest corner of the cave and Sally was busy setting up the tents the way that she wanted.

Polaris flamed out of the cave and Harry said "It is now a waiting game."

"Does you think she will be able to convince the other Jedi to join us here?" Dobby asked Harry as they stepped out of the cave.

"I am not sure. We will know more when she calls you. If she does fail, the question becomes, can she convince that Jedi that she knows at the temple?" stated Harry.

"She calls, Dobby must go!"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Aayla arrived at her and Barriss' fighters that were parked at the northern end of the flight line. She hoped that Barriss would join her, but could see where she was coming from. If she had not had the vision from the Force, would she have believed Harry?

For as long as she could remember, she wanted to be the best at what she did. She had trouble learning languages when she was a padawan, so she spent many more hours in study than her fellow padawans. Her very being made her want to connect to others in ways that went against the Jedi code, so she spent countless hours meditating to find a way to follow the code. She was not always successful.

The plan was predicated on belief. She needed Barriss to believe her. She needed Shaak Ti to believe her and act on the information. Most of all, she needed to believe that she was able to do this. Time to get to work, time to call Dobby and once she did, there was no turning back. "Dobby, I need you."

POP

"We are here, let's get to work. Dobby, lay the stones around both of these ships." said Harry.

Once the stones were laid, Harry channeled his energy into the central stone. The energy arced around to the other stones and Aayla was able to feel the Force rise from the earth and then she saw a dome erupt around the 2 ships and then those ships disappeared from view, the dome also faded from view.

Harry then appeared from where the ships had been and said "Come inside the protections and let's get to work."

As Aayla walked through where the dome had been, it felt like someone had just doused her with water, but there was no wet feeling with it. And there they were, the two ships that she was not able to see just a moment before. "This is the most unique experience that I have ever had. I talked with Barriss and she needed time to meditate like I had predicted, should we get her now?"

"How long was she meditating? Will she have reached a decision?" asked Harry.

"There is only one way to find out. Could she be brought here?" asked Aayla "If she has any doubts, having Dobby bring her here would clear up any confusion. Can Dobby take me to her and then bring us both back?"

"Dobby can takes 2 people"

"Alright, Dobby you go ahead and I will send Aayla's ship to the cave and transfigure the replacement while you are gone." with that, Dobby and Aayla departed.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Barriss it is time for us to go, are you with me?" Aayla asked her friend and fellow Jedi.

"Yes, I am with you." replied Barris. "Who is that with you?"

"His name is Dobby and he will take us to Harry. We are ready to go Dobby. Pol, we will meet you at the cave."

POP

"Harry, I would like you to meet Barriss Offee, Barriss this is Harry James Potter." Aayla said as she introduced the two.

"A pleasure to meet you Knight Offee. If you would move over here I will be able to finish the work here." stated Harry.

"What are you doing?" asked Barriss.

"In order to take these ships, we need to have the rest of the army believe that they have been destroyed. What you see here was once a mound of rocks. They may look like your ships, but they are really just rocks that have been transfigured to look like them." replied Harry.

"Will we be able to watch our own 'deaths'?" asked Barriss.

"Sure, you and Aayla can use the cloak while I will use a disillusionment charm. I think that if we were to be on top of that tower over there we should be able to see everything." replied Harry "Dobby, would you go get our prisoners and the polyjuice? Also ask Pro and Pol to come here as well. They can stay with Barriss and Aayla so that they can get them out of here if they are seen. Tell them to flash directly to me so that they will be under the wards."

"Will do Harry."

POP

"While we wait, I will need a hair or fingernail from you Barriss." stated Harry. "When the birds get here, I will ask them to flash the two of you to the top of that tower. Once you are there, get under the cloak quickly so that you are not seen. When I pull down the wards covering these 'ships', I will then go into the forest and create a rancor from one of those tree-flowers.

"Since I am creating the rancor I will have some control over it."

Aayla interrupted him with "But Harry, I already know this!"

Harry gave Aayla the gimlet eye and stated "Yes, but unless Barriss can read our minds she does not know what is happening. Wait, can you read minds?"

Barriss looked very puzzled, "No, can you?"

"We can get to my abilities later, for now, let me tell you the rest of the plan. After the rancor is created I will apperate to your location and we can sit back and enjoy the show. If things go pear shaped, we all will need to be touching this strap and I will portkey us all to the cave. Are there any questions besides how I will create and control the rancor?"

They both replied in the negative as Dobby returned with the two clones and both birds arrived a few seconds later. "Pro, Pol I would like it if you two could take Barriss and Aayla to the top of that tower over there." And with a nod from their heads, the two birds took both Jedi to the top of the tower. "Dobby would you retrieve the ward stones after I leave and return to the cave?"

Dobby replied that he would and Harry apperated away.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"If I ever had a doubt, looking for our fighters took that doubt away." Barriss said to Aayla. They were sitting on top of the communication tower and could not see their fighters where they knew them to be.

"Ever since my vision, I have yet to not be surprised by Harry. He can manipulate the Force in ways that I could never have dreamed of. He can create things from thin air, animate objects, and his cloak will hide us from everything. I don't know where we will go from here, but I do know that he will not quit. He is the second most powerful being that I have felt in the Force, second only to Yoda." stated Aayla.

"Will this plan of his to 'kill us off' work?"

"We will soon see, the rancor should be coming from the forest of flowers any minute now" said Harry causing both Jedi to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Why didn't we hear you like we did with Dobby?" asked Barriss.

"I'll answer you later, here comes the rancor." stated Harry as there was a roar coming from the northern edge of the flight line. "The show is about to start."

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A roar sounded across the compound and the troops of the base began to respond in the direction that the sound came from. Commander Bly was 500 yards from the fighters when he noticed that their pilots for some reason occupied both of the fighters.

Then a huge rancor burst from the forest and headed for the fighters. The rancor reached the fighters and crushed one of them under his feet while picking up the second fighter and ripping it in two with his teeth.

Bly ordered his men to fire on the rancor even though the skin was said to be resistant to blaster fire.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Oh krif, those blasters should not be able to harm a rancor Harry!" Aayla said as she grabbed his arm.

"Ok, let's give them a show and boost their ego then. Please kneel down in front of me so that I can use your shoulder to brace my arm." Harry said and then he sighted his wand on the rancor over Aayla's shoulder. Harry's aura started to flair as he drew in energy from the planet _"Reducto"_ and a long red beam of light erupted from his wand.

Once the beam connected with the rancor it exploded taking anything in a 5 meter radius.

_AN – Thank you for the reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Fallout

Chapter 6 – Fallout

Harry had them all touch the portkey and depart immediately after blowing up the rancor. Immediately upon arrival in the cave, Harry started to panic. They needed to find out if their ruse worked. By blowing up the rancor they had also destroyed all the evidence. He could not ask either Aayla or Barriss to return to the base to find out if someone had seen them in the fighters. One small slip and the cloak could be removed exposing the person beneath. Neither Aayla nor Barriss knew how to use legilimancy, so they could not find out if the mission was successful. How would it look if a 'dead' person was asking about their own death? Then an idea hit him, legilimancy!

"Aayla, I have a request, it is a very personal one, but if we are successful, it will mean that I can enter the base and find out what they know. I would like to read your mind to learn the layout of the base and the people who are in charge." Harry stated, "My skills in the mind arts are ok, but in order to get all the information that I will need, you will need to be guiding me once I enter your mind. We will need eye contact and if there is touch as well, it increases the connection and should aid in guiding me to the information that I need. When I have done this in the past I have placed my hands on the person's temple after they have entered a light meditative state where they focus on the information that is needed. They were able to guide me quite easily. Are you willing to let me try?"

"Have you ever done this with a twi'lek? My mind may be much different than what you have encountered in the past." replied Aayla, "A good example of this would be that my mind is not shaped like yours, it extends into my lekku. I have no objections, but maybe we should start with no touch first."

"Why do you trust him so much? He just blew up a rancor, something that would take several Jedi to take down in a protracted fight, from 1000 meters! He manipulates the force in ways that have never been seen before, some of them in very explosive ways, and you will let him use that power on your mind?" Barriss demanded. "Don't you have a magic trick that will let us view the field so that Aayla and I can see who was there and if they did see us without risking our minds being blown up?"

"Yes I do, but that will not tell us if they saw you two in the fighters before they were destroyed. If I knew about the rancor's ability to resist blaster fire, I would have chosen another way to fake your deaths. As it stands right now, all we know for sure is that the troopers will not know that we have taken your fighters. I need to enter the base and read the minds of those that saw the fighters destruction. I need to do this soon because it will be at the front of their minds and I can read that easily. The longer we wait, the more that memory will retreat into their minds. The deeper in their minds, the greater the chance that I will be discovered. To put it bluntly, the longer we wait, the greater the chance that I would be discovered." Harry said. "The spell that I am talking about using will… Bugger this, I don't have the time to waste explaining theory to you right now! Aayla, do you trust me?"

Aayla relied yes and with that Harry entered her mind. He started to see flashes of her youth, she was about 6 years old and was standing on the right side of a stage as the people gathered around started to bid for another twi'lek. He then saw her use the force to push the auctioneer off the stage and into the crowd. The scene changed and he saw that they were in a large building and Aayla was conversing with another Jedi. "Kit, I don't care what everyone else is saying! Don't you care about me at all?" Kit's reply was cut off as Harry ended the spell.

"We will need to touch, I saw…"

"I know, it was two of the worst experiences in my life." Aayla said, "We need to use the touch method. Take my lekku in your hands and try again. I should be able to guide you that way. I know what to expect now."

"Ok, here goes nothing. Maybe you should be thinking of the base camp before we start?" Harry stated as he took her lekku in each hand.

"I'm ready"

"Legilimens" Harry was not ready for what he felt upon entering her mind for the second time. It was like there was a warm fire building in his stomach as Aayla faded from view. He found himself inside the camp walking around. He was able to identify not only the people that were around him in this memory, but also the layout of the base camp itself. It seemed like he was walking around and knew where he was going. He knew that Aayla's second in command was Commander Bly and knew where his quarters were, where he had a small office, he even knew what Bly's favorite activity with Aayla was, they like to play a game that was like chess but played on 3 levels.

Harry ended the spell and Aayla faded back into view. "Well, that was different." Harry was out of breath and slightly flushed. He looked at Aayla and saw that she seemed to feel the same thing that he had.

"Was that normal? Should I be feeling this aroused now?" asked a smirking Aayla. She could see that Harry had been affected by the spell in the same way that she had. He had never blushed that much when he saw the clone in her form topless!

"No, but I did see the layout of the camp and I know who to talk to so I will return shortly." replied Harry. He then tapped himself on the head and disappeared from view. "When I return we will need to contact your Jedi at the temple. Can the communicators on the fighters do this?"

"Yes, do you feel aroused as well?"

POP

"He never made a sound when he used that travel magic of his before. I wonder if he was affected like I was…"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND? You let him perform that spell on you without knowing if it would fry your brain!" Barriss shouted, "What if he messed your mind up? Why do you trust him so much to let him just play with your mind?"

Barriss, you don't understand. I had a force vision about him. I am his guide. He is the Force's Champion! He was brought here to save a planet and in doing so, he is saving the Jedi order from being decimated. Yes, I trust that man to do what he was brought here to do." explained Aayla "He has fought a sith lord and beat him before he was 18 years old. He has been training for 10 years for this war that is about to be fought.

"This war will be fought on many fronts and many of the codes that the Jedi adhere to will fall to the wayside. We will need to fight from the shadows because if we try to fight it like we have been so far, we will be decimated and more than Alderaan will be lost. I trust him because the Force told me that he could be trusted. I may have flaunted many of the rules of the order, but I have never questioned the Force.

"When Harry returns, we will sit down and explain everything to you, but for now, let's try to reach Shaak Ti and inform her of what has happened and what we have planned."

(((((((((((((((((((((-)))))))))))))))))))))

Harry apperated to the top of the communications tower to get a layout of the base and to calm himself down. What the hell had happened when he had entered Aayla's mind a second time? He was having a hard time coping with the new emotion. He thought back to the quidditch world cup and the veela dancers. The feelings were similar, but not the same. He had wanted to impress the veela then, now he just wanted Aayla. He did not want to impress her, he just wanted her. Before using legilimancy on her, he felt a definite attraction, but now it was like there was something calling him to be with her. This was something that he would have to deal with later, right now he needed to find out if the troopers believed that Aayla and Barriss were dead from the attack.

Harry centered himself and looked out over the camp. It was going to be difficult to identify Commander Bly because all the clones looked the same. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The best bet to find Bly was to wait by his quarters, but with time being an issue, he would need to scan the mind of all the troops unless he was able to identify Bly. The command center was his best bet and with that thought, he apperated there.

Harry appeared in the northern corner behind the monitors that were tracking all movement in the camp. Harry stepped out from behind the monitor bank and saw that he had struck gold. There was Bly entering the room. A brief scan of his surface thoughts went a long way to easing his concern, but identified a new problem. Bly had seen both Barriss and Aayla in their fighters, but did not know why they were in the fighters. Bly also questioned how the rancor had exploded with minimal fire from the troopers. Harry decided that a compulsion charm would work to make Bly not question why the Jedi were inside their fighters and cast it before apperating out of the command center back to the cave.

(((((((((((((((((((((-)))))))))))))))))))))

Harry arrived back at the cave and saw that Barriss and Aayla were standing in front of the fighters talking to a projection of another female that he assumed was Shaak Ti. Deciding to leave them to their conversation he headed over to the tents. He was going on 18 hours without sleep and it was starting to catch up to him. He needed some food and sleep. There were three tents set up, one for the females, one for him and any other males that decided to join their group, and a center tent that was designed to be a meeting area/eating area.

Harry, Dobby, & Sally had spent the last two weeks before departing earth buying enough food, water, potions, medical supplies, and magical fauna to last them several years. He knew that they would need to be self-sufficient and planned for the worst. They had also bought many items that would not be available here. They had gotten a pensieve, around 100 wands, about 50 brooms ranging from the top of the line Firebolt X to the old shooting star brooms, dragon hide armor, books, and pre-carved warding stones. Telling Dobby to buy anything that he thought they would need was a stroke of genius. His work had resulted in a library to rival Hogwarts and 9 trunks of equipment and it had only cost Harry the entire Potter fortune.

After eating a meal, Harry exited the tent and went over to where Aayla and Barriss had finished talking to Shaak Ti. "Ladies, I was able to confirm that Bly saw both of you in the fighters and he believes that you are dead. He questioned why you were in the fighters and I was able to place a compulsion charm on him not to pursue that line of questioning. He did question why the rancor was so easily defeated and that gave me a thought. We were planning on stealing another ship, a Larty right?"

"Yes." replied Barriss.

"We will do the same thing again. By having another attack that will start to thin out their fleet, they may depart the planet sooner and believe that the poisoning of the planet has caused the animals here to become more violent and unstable. If this is successful, we could use this planet as a base of operations and a rallying point for all the Jedi that survive Order 66." stated Harry.

"How will we feed anyone who comes to this planet? The water is bad and it has surely infected any animals on this planet." stated Aayla "Plus where would they all sleep? This cave is large, but would soon become cramped with just another 10 people here. Sleeping out in the open away from this cave would expose that person to the ackleys and rancors that are all over the planet."

"You haven't looked inside the tents, have you? Then let me show you to your quarters and alleviate all your concerns at the same time." Harry replied "Besides, I am in need of rest, this has been a long day!"


End file.
